


Watch Out for Ice

by Lumielles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Pre-Star Wars: The Old Republic, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, at least one idiot in love, i'd tag sith inquisitor but she's in utero so i don't think that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielles/pseuds/Lumielles
Summary: tumblr prompt for Idan and Petra "I love you, said too quick, mumbled into your scarf"





	Watch Out for Ice

**Author's Note:**

> ages; Idan (18), Petra (20), Brevom (3), Aramys (0)

“Hold on!” Brevom ran into the entry of the apartment like a herd of bantha, waving his arms over his head, “Idan!”

Idan looked up from tying his shoe to see the toddler come to a short stop right in front of him. Two oddly sticky hands planted themselves on either side of his face and Brevom’s eyes widened one blue one yellow.

“What, Brev?” Idan said as Brevom squished his face.

“Mama wants to come, she told me to tell you to wait.”

“She wants to come grocery shopping with us?” Idan lifted his head from Brevom’s vice as he stood, “She hates—”

“I could use a change of scenery,” Petra cut him off, walking from the slave corridor with her head held high, “Unless you have a problem with it?”

Her hands clasped together over her pregnant belly. The sound of her clearing her throat drew Idan’s eyes from her hands to her face. She’d been temporarily cursed with bright red cheeks and a case of acne that rivaled the one he had when they’d first met. The last time he’d pointed it out, she’d made sure to blame him. This time, he stayed quiet.

“Idan?”

“No, I—I—Uh, it’s fine,” Idan smiled as he instinctually reached from Brevom’s coat on the wall hook, “We’ll be happy to have the company.”

“Thank you. It’s been hard not having much to do.”

“You’re alright to—” he opened the coat to Brevom while keeping eye contact with Petra, “It’s okay that you go, right? Because of the baby—”

“The doctor said I should exercise mildly, as long as I felt up to it.”

“Mildly, hm?” Idan looked down to Brevom as the boy put his arms into the sleeves. He knelt to help him button it up, “I guess we’ll have to go slow for your mom, today. No roof jumping today.”

Brevom giggled as Petra gasped.

“_Roof—_” she began, quickly realizing it was a joke as Brevom’s giggles grew and Idan began to laugh with him, “That’s not funny.”

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Idan stood again, opening the door with a wave of his hand in front of the wall console, “Roof jumping? Honestly?”

“I’m _tired_,” Petra growled as she pushed past him, out of the apartment. He grinned as her and was able to catch a glimpse of her smirk, “Give me a break.”

It was enough to boost his confidence as he reached for Brevom’s hand. Three months since their break-up and things were finally a little less tension between them. Brevom certainly made it all easier, the boy could charm the pants of the Emperor. If Idan gambled, he would have bet all the credits he had on the notion that Brevom had probably been the one to convince Petra to come; or at least he was responsible for putting the idea in her head. Idan reminded himself to thank him later.

The entrance of the building was right at the beginning of the shopping district, the Lady always liked being in the liveliest parts of the cities she had residences in. Ziost, while her least favorite, was no exception. Bright storefronts blasted ads for sales that seemed to be year-round, kiosks with all sorts of items were littered about the square. A group of children played in a miniature park based after a popular children’s holo character.

Idan felt Brevom’s anticipation over the play place; the three-year-old was practically levitating with repressed excitement. 

“Maybe later,” Idan whispered as Petra continued ahead of them, “If you’re good.”

“Really?” Brevom looked up and beamed. Bright, nearly white, blonde hair peeked out from under the knitted hat that was already falling off his head.

“Petra,” Idan said, hoping it’d get her to slow down, “I think Brevom needs a new hat.”

“Already?” she stopped and turned, “I just made him that one.”

“Idan says I have a big head like you,” Brevom showed his teeth in a goofy smile.

“He said that?” Petra cocked an eyebrow.

“I _don’t_\--” Idan choked, “I have never said that.”

“Yes you did, you said _mmph_—” he couldn’t say more past the hand that Idan quickly clamped over his mouth.

“That’s fine, Idan. If this baby takes after you, we have more to worry about than a big head,” she said; the smirk he saw earlier returned, “She’ll have no ass and the legs of an orobird.”

He deserved that, and he knew it.

“Sorry,” Idan mumbled as Brevom pulled him by the hand towards Petra.

“We do have big heads,” she shrugged, “I can only hope Brevom will grow into his.”

“I think he’ll be fine,” Idan said softly.

“And most women would kill for your legs.”

“That’s—” he wasn’t sure if he should be offended, “Thank you.”

“They’re still surprisingly hairless.”

“_Okay_,” Idan shot her a playful glare, brown eyes reflecting the soft pink light from the lanterns above the square.

Brevom carefully reached out for his mother’s hand, forming a three-person chain with him in the middle. Idan watched, willing Petra to allow him to, silently begging her not to dismiss him in the middle of the market. Even Brevom seemed worried about rejection as Petra’s arm twitched at his touch. Idan felt his chest deflate as her fingers intertwined with her sons, holding it tightly at her side. Her expression remained unchanged, but now she was looking ahead.

_For an escape route_, _probably_, Idan thought to himself.

“I haven’t been down here in ages,” she said after a beat.

“That’s because you’ve been busy being everywhere else in the galaxy,” Idan said cheerfully.

“Not anymore,” Petra sighed, a hand mindlessly drifted to her belly, hidden under the cape, “At least for a little while.”

“You’ll be back out there in no time,” Idan assured her, “It’ll be like you never even had a baby.”

He closed his eyes, regretting the words the moment they came out of his mouth. The bravery to look at her face was not something he possessed, instead, he turned attention to the display of fruit outside the grocer window. He picked up a small hand-sized melon that appeared average, but he inspected it like the bright orange rind as if it contained the secrets of the universe. Cursing himself silently, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Petra let go of Brevom’s hand.

“Petra—” he began, more than ready to beg for her forgiveness.

“Do you really want to buy fruit on display outside? It’s freezing out,” she rolled her eyes; Idan could hear her frustrated foot tapping the duracrete.

“It’s going into the conservator at home anyway, it’s just—” he curled his upper lip as he forgot the word he wanted—“_Pre-chilled_ fruit.”

“Pre-chilled?” she repeated sarcastically.

“Listen, I’m sorry—”

“I forgot my gloves,” she cut him off again, “I think I should just go home.”

“We can go with you,” Idan offered, “We don’t mind, do we?”

“No,” Brevom shook his head, still standing between them, “No mama, we don’t mind.”

“I’m starting to feel lightheaded anyway, it’s fine. I’m going home to lay down.”

“Petra—”

“Idan, just let me go,” she waved a frenzied hand at him as she took two large steps backward.

“Alright, watch for ice,” he tucked his chin and mouth behind his burgundy scarf, “I love you.”

“What?”

“Watch out for ice,” he corrected himself in hopes that she hadn’t heard him, “Please.”

“I’ll see you at home,” she nodded, her eyes already distant as she turned away from them.

“Buh-bye,” Brevom mumbled, waving limply.

“That’s right,” Idan said, his voice drifting off as a shuttle zoomed overhead, “Say bye-bye.”

Idan bit down on his lower lip, something he should have done earlier to keep himself from saying that stupid thing about the baby. He put the melon in his hand back with the others. Suddenly, grocery shopping was the last thing he wanted to do. 

He wasn’t even sure if he meant it, everything was so confusing now.

“Don’t run, there’s ice,” he said under his breath as Petra’s retreat quickened, “Petra!”

“Mama!” Brevom yelled, “Wait!”

“It’s alright, she can’t hear us,” Idan sighed, “She’s too far away.”

Though they’d certainly managed to attract the attention of everyone around them. Under the stares of many members of Lady Vemora’s social circle, Idan shrunk his neck as far as he could behind the refuge of his scarf and coat collar; shoulders rose, aiding in the turtle-like effort to hide from on-lookers.

“_Idan_,” Brevom tugged impatiently on Idan’s hand, oblivious and free of any embarrassment.

Not needing more prompt than that, Idan quickly squatted down to Brevom’s level, “What?”

“I love you too.”

“Thank you, Brev,” Idan opened his arms and enveloped the bundled-up toddler with gangly arms. He chuckled, unable to tell himself if he was nervous or grateful, “I needed that.”

“I know,” he said, returning the hug as best he could, grabbing onto Idan’s coat with his mitten covered hands.


End file.
